


Chistoso

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tiene un sentido del humor peculiar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chistoso

Que constase ante cualquier tribunal que Nijimura quería muchísimo a Akashi. Con locura. Como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo. Lo quería tal y como era, con todas sus virtudes, que eran muchas, y todas sus rarezas, que eran casi más.

Lo quería a pesar de que llevase toda la noche riéndose (Nijimura sospechaba que de él) y no quisiera contarle por qué.

— ¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó Nijimura que empezaba a perder la paciencia la enésima vez que Akashi se aguantó una risita mientras cenaban.

— Nada, no me pasa nada.

Y un jamón. Akashi le había recibido al venir de trabajar con una cara radiante de felicidad, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste buenísimo. Hasta le había echado los brazos al cuello y le había intentado dar un beso, solo que le había entrado la risa justo encima de sus labios, y había seguido desternillándose él solo de manera disimulada cada poco rato. Él insistía en que se reía de “algo muy gracioso que le había pasado” pero Nijimura lo había pillado mirándolo siempre de reojo. Había entrado varias veces al baño a mirarse al espejo a ver si tenía algo raro, intentó hacer memoria de las últimas 24 horas, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación. Mientras Akashi seguía sonriendo como un niño en el regazo de Papá Noel.

— Bueno, pues cuando quieras ser sincero conmigo me lo cuentas — Nijimura se llevó los platos a la pila enfurruñado.

— Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

— No lo haría si no creyese que te estás riendo de mí.

— Ya paro. No me gustaría que entrases en una fase conflictiva de nuevo y la ira te cegase, que esas cosas siempre pasan factura en las cabezas.

Los ojos de Akashi chispearon como si acabase de decir algo brillante y Nijimura empezó a sentir escalofríos.

— Yo fregaré hoy los platos. Tú has tenido un día muy duro. Ve a descansar, en el canal XY ponen una película muy interesante — dijo Akashi entre solícito e hiperactivo

Nijimura dejó a Akashi canturreando (¿canturrear? ¿Akashi?) en la cocina y fue a poner la película. Iba sobre un fugitivo que cambiaba de aspecto para huir. Ya la había visto pero era entretenida y no le exigía ningún tipo de esfuerzo neuronal, así que la dejó puesta. Akashi terminó con los platos y se acurrucó a su lado abrazando un cojín. Por algún motivo, al llegar el cambio de look del protagonista, se cubrió la cara con él. Nijimura frunció el ceño.

— Ya sé que tiene que camuflarse pero ese tinte rubio que se pone no le queda demasiado bien.

— Le da aire de persona sospechosa y conflictiva, de la del tipo que robaría una moto.

— Sí, exac — las neuronas de Nijimura hicieron conexión. Su mirada fue de la estantería, donde guardaba dentro de un libro de fantasía épica del tipo de los que Akashi no tocaría nunca su mayor secreto, al culpable escondido todavía detrás del cojín — ¿has encontrado _esas_ fotos?

— Estaba apartando los libros para limpiar la estantería y se cayeron de dentro — explicó Akashi — . No estaba registrando tus cosas — asomó los ojos por encima del cojín — El rubio te da un aspecto agresivo, pero no te queda muy bien. Sobre todo si no te tiñes las raíces.

Nijimura estaba ultrajado, traicionado, indignado. Empujó a Akashi y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él.

— Llevas riéndote de mí toda la noche.

— No de ti, contigo — contestó — En realidad lo que llevo es toda la noche pensando en bromas para sacarle partido a esta nueva información, ¿quieres oír las mejores?

— ¡No! ¿Me río yo del flequillo que llevabas en la Winter Cup?

— ¿Qué tenía de malo?

— ¿Y de tus chaquetas negras de punto y tus pantalones de pana?

— Es un look elegante y cómodo. No veo a dónde quieres llegar.

Donde Nijimura quería llegar era a que Akashi era la persona con menos gusto del mundo y no tenía derecho a reírse de nadie, pero que él viese eso resultaba complicado. De pronto se le encendió la bombilla. Sonrió con malicia.

— Es verdad, tu look no me causa risa. ¿Y sabes lo que tampoco me hace reír? Tus chistes.

A Akashi se le cambió la cara al instante. Lo miró con gesto sombrío.

— Eso es muy cruel, Nijimura-san.

Se levantó con ira del sofá y cerró la puerta del cuarto de un portazo. Nijimura fue detrás de él.

— Oye, pero ahora estamos en paz, ¿tanto te has enfadado? Venga, Akashi — giró el picaporte y vio que había echado el pestillo.

Akashi indagaba en su pasado, se pasaba la tarde haciendo chistes mentales y riéndose a su costa y el que dormía en el sofá era él. Si eso no era el amor más desinteresado del mundo, que viniese dios y lo viese.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si hay alguien confundido, en el drama CD de Nijimura se revela que durante su primer año en el Teikou, en su época de delincuente, llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio.


End file.
